1. Field
The present invention relates to a computer network based service, and more particularly responding queries from users of the service.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a server providing a service such as a game is directly connected to a database. A generated query is transmitted to the directly connected server to perform data retrieval, thereby generating a retrieval result. In a conventional query transmission method, since there is no relationship between databases connected to different servers, a query generated by a certain server may be transmitted limited to a database directly connected to the server and a retrieval result may be generated within a limited data scope.
Accordingly, a quality of a retrieval result with respect to a query in each server may be determined according to an amount of data in the database. To include a greater amount of data, it is required to continuously secure various data.
However, since an apparatus for consolidating an excessively large amount of data in every database is required, additional costs or efforts of workers are prohibitively increased.
When there is a query transmission method enabling a plurality of databases to operate as one database by systematically connecting the plurality of databases storing mutually different data, since a greater amount of data can be included in a retrieval result generated in response to a query, a client inputting a query may be more satisfied than with a more limited database.
Also, in a conventional method of inputting a query by a client whenever required, an error may occur in a retrieval result, due to insufficient knowledge when inputting a query or inputting a wrong query.
Accordingly, there is seriously required a query transmission model capable of preventing an error occurring when inputting a query, by previously making and maintaining standardized queries, selectively retrieving a certain query according to a request of a client, and transmitting the query to a certain database. Also, there is also seriously required a query transmission model capable of generating a retrieval result including a greater amount of data by enabling data retrieval with respect to a query to be performed in a plurality of databases including different data by systematically connecting the plurality of databases.
The foregoing discussion is only to provide background information and does not constitute an admission of prior art.